Sasuke
Sasuke Uchiha (Japanese: うちは サスケ Hepburn: Uchiha Sasuke) is a fictional character in the Naruto manga and anime franchise created by Masashi Kishimoto. Sasuke belongs to the Uchiha clan, a notorious ninja family, and one of the most powerful, allied with Konohagakure (木ノ葉隠れの里, English version: "Hidden Leaf Village"). Most of its members were massacred by Sasuke's older brother, Itachi Uchiha, before the series began, leaving Sasuke one of the few living. Despite becoming empathetic toward his teammates Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno, Sasuke's feelings of powerlessness force him to abandon his friends and his home in his quest to become stronger, and to find Orochimaru. Sasuke appears in several of the series' animated feature films and related media, including video games, original video animations (OVAs), and Boruto: Naruto the Movie (2015) and its manga sequel, Boruto: Naruto Next Generations(2016), in which he is depicted as a vigilante supporting his village and a mentor to Naruto's son Boruto Uzumaki. Kishimoto conceived Sasuke as a rival of the series' title character Naruto Uzumaki. Despite Sasuke's dark character development later in the story, Kishimoto avoided portraying him as a villain; he found designing the character challenging and had difficulty creating a suitable look for him. Nonetheless, Kishimoto has grown to enjoy drawing him. In the manga's animated adaptations, Sasuke was voiced by Noriaki Sugiyama in Japanese and Yuri Lowenthal in English. Sasuke's character has received mixed responses from anime and manga publications. His impressive fighting skills, plot contribution, and rivalry with the title character received some praise, but he was criticized as a stereotypical rival in the mold of similar characters from other shōnen manga and as exhibiting a cold personality. Sasuke has placed highly in Naruto reader popularity polls and has also been the subject of studies by scholars. Character-based merchandise, including action figures and key chains, has been released. Contents CreationEdit DevelopmentEdit Manga artist Masashi Kishimoto did not include Sasuke Uchiha in his original concept for the Naruto series, a story revolving around the character Naruto Uzumaki. Discussing the series' future, his editor advised him to add a rival character for the protagonist Naruto and he created Sasuke.1 The character's first name came from Sanpei Shirato's manga Sasuke and Sarutobi Sasuke, a fictional ninja character in Japanese children's stories.2 To introduce Sasuke, Kishimoto wrote a chapter that was set before the formation of his ninja squad, Team 7. The idea was scrapped and Sasuke was introduced with Team 7, retaining the same traits and rivalry with Naruto.3 Kishimoto had read a variety of manga to obtain ideas for the creation of an effective rivalry between two characters, which he incorporated into Naruto and Sasuke's relationship. He was also inspired by his relationship with his twin brother, Seishi Kishimoto; since childhood, Masashi had worried about Seishi when he faced failure and had tried to help him.4 To contrast Sasuke with Naruto, Kishimoto made him less emotional and depicted him as a "cool genius"; he felt he had created an ideal rivalry in the pair,5 and when one character progressed he ensured the other did as well.6Kishimoto wanted Naruto and Sasuke to seem like brothers and rivals, building on a mutual experience of childhood loneliness. Although Sasuke does not regard Naruto as a worthy opponent at first, he is surprised by Naruto's growth and becomes fiercely competitive. In the Part I finale, their rivalry leads to a fight and they grow further apart. Kishimoto said he did not want Sasuke to recognize Naruto as an equal until later in Part II.7 When plot developments made Sasuke one of the story's antagonists, Kishimoto called him and Naruto yin and yang because of their differences and complementary natures.6 During this period, he was asked whether Sasuke was good or evil; he replied that Sasuke was neither and called him a "very pure person".8 He said although some of Sasuke's actions such as following his clan's ideas were positive, his self-centeredness tended to cause problems with others. Since the beginning of the story's serialization, Kishimoto planned to conclude the series with a fight between Sasuke and Naruto, but he was uncertain whether the characters would end up as friends or enemies.9 Although both characters had used ninja techniques throughout the series, Kishimoto wanted the two fighters to rely on hand-to-hand combat for the climax of their final battle.10 He decided to have Naruto forgive Sasuke because he had also forgiven Nagato, another former enemy.11 Kishimoto found Sasuke a difficult character to write, requiring considerable planning. In the series finale, Sasuke leaves on a solo journey; Kishimoto later stated that in addition to atonement, Sasuke wants to discover the origin of the final antagonist, but this was not explained in the story.4 He planned Sasuke and Sakura Haruno's romance early in Naruto's production and decided that despite having a good relationship with his allies, Sasuke would remain a rogue ninja at the end of the series.12 Kishimoto wished to further explore Sasuke's role in the series after Naruto's finale. He wanted to explain the connection between Sasuke and Sakura in the spin-off manga Naruto: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring (2015), which focuses on their daughter, Sarada Uchiha. Despite their separation during Sasuke's mission, which draws him away from his village, the story explains the bond between the three characters. Kishimoto focused on the final scene of the Uchiha family, which he regards as the spin-off's most important facet.13 Because Sasuke had few appearances in the Naruto films, Kishimoto decided to give him a bigger role in Boruto: Naruto the Movie (2015), in which he teaches Naruto's firstborn child, Boruto Uzumaki; a reference to Piccolo and Gohan in Akira Toriyama's Dragon Ball manga series and also depicted in the manga Boruto: Naruto Next Generations (2016). Kishimoto identified Naruto's fights alongside Sasuke against Momoshiki as the highlights of the film and asked that the film's staff pay close attention to those sequences. Two other scenes written by the staff which surprised Kishimoto were Sasuke's use of one of his taijutsu moves and the combination of his Susanoo technique and Naruto's recreation of the Nine-Tailed Fox.1415 DesignEdit While early designs of Sasuke as seen in Part I (left) were similar to the final one,16 for Part II (right) Kishimoto conceived multiple sketches which were scrapped.17 Kishimoto regarded Sasuke as his most memorable character design because he was developed as Naruto's opposite.18 He said the design of Sasuke and his Sharingan (写輪眼, lit. "Copy Wheel Eye", English manga: "Mirror Wheel Eye") ability were influenced by the character Hiei in Yoshihiro Togashi's manga series, YuYu Hakusho.19 Sasuke originally had necklaces and ties around his arms and legs because Kishimoto had a habit of giving characters as much ornamentation as possible; realizing he could not draw such a complex character on a weekly basis, Kishimoto simplified the design to a basic contrast with Naruto's costume.16 The Chidori (千鳥, lit. "One Thousand Birds") — one of Sasuke and Kakashi Hatake's best-known fighting techniques — originally had a different name that Kishimoto forgot. He found the name "Chidori" and its variant, the "Lightning Blade", appropriate.7 Kishimoto considered Sasuke his most challenging character to design and draw. He lacked a clear idea of how his face should look, saying Sasuke seemed older than Naruto, his contemporary,20and felt this inconvenience was a result of his inexperience in drawing characters who were mature beyond their years.16 Sasuke's hair, which was originally short to save Kishimoto time, slowly grew longer as the series progressed.20Mid-way through Part I, he drew a new costume for Sasuke with belts strapped around his arms and legs, but he returned to the character's original design because it took less time to draw.21 Sasuke is his favorite character to draw despite the time and energy required,16 and he compared Sasuke with Sakura in difficulty.10 Kishimoto's superiors sometimes asked him to redraw parts of the manga that did not illustrate Sasuke well.10 Kishimoto's design focus for Part II was Sasuke's older appearance. Originally, Kishimoto had wanted to draw him as a more attractive person, but the idea was discarded. An outfit he initially planned combined the younger Sasuke's outfit with new, more modern clothes. Kishimoto tried several other looks, including the use of Shimenawa to evoke the antagonist Orochimaru, and a turtleneck and military uniform to connote cleanliness. He avoided the second option due to similarities with cold weather clothing and eventually chose Japanese clothing and a chokutō sword.17 For The Last: Naruto the Movie, Kishimoto gave Sasuke a new, young-adult design with sharper facial features.22 In contrast with the older Naruto, who cut his hair, Sasuke's hairstyle grew longer to cover part of the character's face. In the original concept, the hair hid Sasuke's mysterious left eye — the Rinnegan (輪廻眼, lit. "Saṃsāra Eye"). According to Kishimoto, he decided to give the character a large hood because Sasuke concealed his identity during the events of the film. Sasuke's design was specifically created to support his actions; the area that showed Sasuke had lost his left arm in the Naruto finale was also covered by his clothes.23 Personality and voice actorsEdit Yuri Lowenthal, voice of Sasuke in the anime's English-language version Sasuke is voiced by Noriaki Sugiyama in Japanese media. At the beginning of the anime's first part, Sugiyama had difficulty voicing Sasuke because he knew little about his personality; he began to understand the character at the point in the story where Sasuke encounters his brother, Itachi Uchiha. Sugiyama read the manga and became particularly interested in Sasuke's development when the character left Konohagakure; he wanted to revoice some scenes from the anime, including Sasuke's departure from Konohagakure.24 In Behind the Scenes of Uchiha, a feature about Sasuke and Itachi's backstory, Sugiyama said he had become emotional during the recording sessions of the sixth season of the anime's second part (Naruto: Shippuden), in which Sasuke learns the truth about his brother's role in the massacre of the Uchiha clan.25 Sugiyama thought Sasuke's line, "you are annoying", summed up the character's feelings toward Sakura and indicated a change in their relationship each time it was said; although she initially annoys him, he smiles when he repeats it before leaving Konohagakure. Naruto's Japanese voice actress, Junko Takeuchi, said Sasuke's line addressed to Sakura, "see you next time... thank you", revealed his feelings for her. Sugiyama stated that by the end of the series, Sasuke realized how much he had hurt Sakura's feelings and apologized to her after his final fight against Naruto because of this. While recording for Boruto: Naruto the Movie, Sugiyama expected to see a bond between Sasuke and his apprentice, Boruto Uzumaki.26 According to Sugiyama, Sasuke's personality had changed for the Boruto anime series and the actor wanted fans to see the character's interaction with his family.27 Yuri Lowenthal, who voices Sasuke in the English dubs, said he was honored to receive the role since many actors had auditioned for it, and he added that the job was stressful. Although fans were critical of deviations and mistakes in his recordings,28 he enjoyed voicing the character.29 His first impression of Sasuke was of "a serious guy dedicated to his training", but his view changed as he learned about the character's backstory.30 Lowenthal said in 2010 that Sasuke was one of the first dark characters he voiced, adding, "he's sort of a hero, but he's not the naïve, young white–hat hero".31 Lowenthal said some of Sasuke's lines, such as his use of the word "kill", were changed because Viz Media often censored parts of the series' dialogue for Western viewers. As a result, he found the original Japanese version truer to the character.32 CharacterEdit A replica of Sasuke's Kusanagi sword Sasuke is introduced in Part I as a young, spiky-black-haired pre-teen wearing a blue shirt with an image of a fan that represents his clan on its back. He also wears short white pants and a Konohagakure headband.33 Early in the series, Orochimaru brands Sasuke with a Cursed Seal that, when activated, covers his body with black marks and later gives him gray skin, white hair, and claw-like wings.34 In Part II, he is normally depicted wearing a white kimono and black pants. Although he is skilled in the use of shuriken, in Part II Sasuke uses a chokutōsword that he calls Kusanagi. In addition to using Kusanagi for swordsmanship, Sasuke combines it with lightning-based techniques to increase the power of his attacks.3536 In The Last: Naruto the Movie, his adult wardrobe consists of gray pants and a light-brown cloak over a black shirt,22 while in Boruto: Naruto the Movie, he wears black pants and a black cape over a lilac vest.12 Sasuke is a silent character who tries to gain more power and kill his older brother, Itachi, for betraying and murdering their clan.37 He cares about his teammates and saves them on numerous occasions,383940 but he severs all of his bonds later in Part I, believing this will strengthen him. Sasuke is moved when Naruto Uzumaki wants him to make peace with the village; he considers Naruto his only friend.41 Sasuke becomes more kindhearted by the end of the series, but he decides not to return home, chooses to redeem himself, and searches for an enemy threatening the peace of Konohagakure.42 AppearancesEdit In NarutoEdit In Part IEdit Sasuke is introduced in the third chapter of Naruto's manga as a young ninja assigned to become a member of Team 7 alongside his rival Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno, the latter of whom is infatuated with him.43 The trio are trained under the guidance of Kakashi Hatake.44 Although Sasuke is antisocial, cold and distant, he starts caring about Naruto and Sakura.45 During a mission, Sasuke awakens his Sharingan — his clan's inherited ability to see through illusions — which allows him to learn imperceptible movements at a superhuman rate.4647 It is revealed later that Sasuke is the sole survivor of the once-powerful Uchiha clan of Konohagakure. He, at the age of seven, survived the massacre of his clan perpetrated by his brother, Itachi, who spared Sasuke's life because he did not consider him worth killing.48 Sasuke seeks strong fighting opponents to reassure himself his power is growing.49 During a ninja examination meant to improve their ranks, Team 7 encounters Orochimaru, an exile from Konohagakure who afflicts Sasuke with a Cursed Seal that contains a fragment of Orochimaru's consciousness, which increases Sasuke's physical abilities, but makes him cruel and sadistic.5051 Kakashi teaches Sasuke the lightning-based offensive technique called Chidori in an attempt to appease Sasuke's desire for power.52 During a siege of Konohagakure, a beserker ninja named Gaara beats Sasuke, who is rescued by Naruto. Shortly afterward, Itachi returns to the village; Sasuke tries to kill him, but he is beaten and tortured instead. Shaken by the experience he decides to leave Team 7 and Konohagakure to become stronger.53 Thinking Orochimaru's training will make him more powerful, Sasuke becomes an outlaw.54 Naruto follows him and they fight when Sasuke refuses to return; Sasuke wins, spares Naruto's life, and continues to Orochimaru's hideout.55 In Part IIEdit After two-and-a-half years of training, Sasuke absorbs Orochimaru before he can possess his younger body.56 Following this, Sasuke forms Team Hebi to find Itachi.57 Itachi and Sasuke fight and Itachi dies at the climax of the battle from an illness.58 Sasuke then meets Tobi, Itachi's superior, who reveals that Itachi killed the Uchiha clan under orders from Konohagakure and spared Sasuke out of love rather than contempt.58 Sasuke rejoins Hebi — which he renames Taka — and declares his intention to destroy his former village in retribution. Due to his brother's death, Sasuke's Sharingan has evolved into a Mangekyo Sharingan (万華鏡写輪眼 Mangekyō Sharingan, lit. "Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye"), giving him powerful new techniques.59 After he agrees to work temporarily for Tobi's terrorist organization, Akatsuki, Sasuke becomes a criminal.60 He kills Danzo Shimura — a mastermind of the Uchiha massacre and the Hokage, the leader of Konohagakure.61 Sasuke is confronted by his former Team 7 colleagues and Naruto challenges him to a death match.62 Sasuke initially prepares to fight Naruto but instead decides to protect Konohagakure after he encounters the re-animated bodies of Itachi63 and the First Hokage.6465 He rejoins Team 7 and fights the Ten-Tails monster that is controlled by the masterminds behind Akatsuki.6667 Sasuke inherits the Rinnegan — a legendary eye technique — from the spirit of the Sage of the Six Paths Hagoromo Otsutsuki, the Founder of Shinobi. Team 7 fights and seals an ancient being called Kaguya Otsutsuki — Hagoromo's mother — who created the Ten-Tails.68 Sasuke then fights Naruto alone to settle their village's future;69 when he loses his left arm, Sasuke surrenders and reconciles with Naruto.70 Sasuke then destroys Akatsuki's illusion placed on mankind with his Rinnegan. He is pardoned for his crimes by Kakashi — the current Hokage — and decides to travel the world in search of redemption. Before leaving, he says farewell to both Sakura and Naruto with gratitude.42 By the end of the manga, having briefly returned to the village, Sasuke is revealed to have married Sakura who is raising their daughter Sarada.71 In the Boruto franchiseEdit In the Naruto spin-off manga, Naruto: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring, and the Boruto: Naruto Next Generations anime (2017), Sasuke has left Konohagakure sometime after Sarada's birth on a secret mission to investigate a possible threat relating to Kaguya, traveling across the world and Kaguya's dimensions for clues while aiding the other villages in secret. In the Boruto anime, Sasuke briefly returns to his village before the arc begins and asks Naruto to offer Sakura his apologies.27 He rejoins Naruto to oppose Orochimaru's former test subject Shin, who takes the Uchiha surname for his own while seeking to avenge Itachi and revive the Akatsuki to end the peace. After defeating Shin and his clone children, Sasuke bonds with his daughter for the first time and resumes his mission.72 A novel by Mirei Miyamoto focuses on Sasuke's work in his village where he replaces Konohamaru Sarutobi as the leader of Boruto, Sarada and Mitsuki's team.73 In Boruto: Naruto the Movie, also covered in both the Boruto manga and anime, Sasuke returns to Konohagakure to warn Naruto of the threat posed by Kaguya's kinsmen Momoshiki Otsutsuki and Kinshiki Otsutsuki, who seek the tailed beast chakra for their end.7475 He meets Naruto's son, Boruto, and becomes the boy's mentor once having him learn to use his father's Rasengan (螺旋丸, lit. spiral sphere, English manga: "Spiral Chakra Sphere"). When the Otsutsuki members abduct Naruto during the Chunin Exam, Sasuke is accompanied by Boruto as he and the Kage — the leaders of the ninja villages — travel to Momoshiki's planet to save Naruto. Sasuke then aids Naruto and Boruto in defeating Momoshiki, who absorbs Kinshiki to increase his power.74 After Momoshiki's defeat, Sasuke notices the enemy has placed a seal on Boruto and tells the teenager to seek his help if necessary.76 Sasuke later travels to an Otsutsuki site where he finds records on the Otsutsuki clan which include some of its members that came to his world, learning that Kara's leader Jigen is somehow connected to Kaguya. In other mediaEdit Sasuke appears in the first four original video animations (OVAs) produced for the series. In the first episode, he helps Naruto and Konohamaru find a four-leaf clover;77 in the second, he joins Naruto's team for a mission;77 he participates in a tournament in the third; and he works with Team 7 in the fourth.7879 One OVA presents an alternate fight between Sasuke and Naruto in Naruto: Shippuden.80The character is present in the first two Naruto feature films; he guards a princess in Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow(2004) and makes a brief appearance in a flashback in Naruto the Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel (2005).81 The first Part II film in which he appears is Naruto Shippuden 2: Bonds (2008).82 The sixth Part II film, Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie (2012), contains a flirtatious, alternate-reality version of Sasuke.83 In The Last: Naruto the Movie (2014), an adult Sasuke returns briefly to Konohagakure to protect it from a meteor.84 He is a recurring character in the Naruto light novels and the protagonist of the manga Naruto Jinraiden: The Day the Wolf Howled(2012), which explores Sasuke's reflections after Itachi's death and his decision to destroy Konohagakure.85 In Sakura Hiden (2015), an adult Sasuke continues his journey of redemption but returns to Konohagakure out of concern for Sakura's safety.86 In Akatsuki Hiden(2015), Sasuke meets two children who tell him stories about Akatsuki and they discuss Itachi's legacy.87 He is the protagonist of Sasuke Shinden (2015); he agrees to aid Konohagakure by investigating a series of disappearances, which he solves with the help of Taka and a ninja named Sai.88 Sasuke is also the protagonist of manga artist Kenji Taira's Naruto spin-off, Sasuke Uchiha's Sharingan Legend (2014), in which he and Taka search for Itachi. According to Taira, Sasuke would be characterized as an "idiot".89 A new novel focused on Sasuke's life as an adult alongside Sakura was written by Jun Esaka.90 Sasuke is a playable character in Naruto video games, including the Clash of Ninja and Ultimate Ninja series.919293 His Cursed Seal can be unlocked and activated in some games. Due to his absence from early Naruto: Shippuden episodes, Sasuke has not appeared in any games based on Naruto: Shippuden until the launch of Gekitou Ninja Taisen EX 2 (2007).94 Sasuke is also present in crossovergames, such as Jump Super Stars (2005), Jump Ultimate Stars (2006), Battle Stadium D.O.N (2006), J-Stars Victory VS (2014), and Jump Force (2019).95969798 ReceptionEdit PopularityEdit Sasuke has ranked among the top-five Naruto characters in every Weekly Shōnen Jump popularity poll of the series. Initially alternating between third and fourth places, he has finished first twice.99100 A popularity poll on the Japanese website Charapedia ranked Sasuke and Naruto's rivalry as the best in anime.101 Similarly, Sasuke was voted as the second best rival in manga and anime in a poll by Anime Anime.102 At New York's 2015 Comic-Con, moderator Christopher Butcher and editor Jo Otsuki commented that Sasuke had become the series' most popular character, and Otsuki called him his favorite. Butcher wondered whether readers considered Sasuke a more-relatable character after he had embraced Naruto's positive outlook on life in the series finale. According to Otsuki, fans regarded Sasuke's character and abilities as "cooler" than those of his rival.103 Jacob Hope of Anime News Network (ANN) listed Sasuke and Naruto as two of the "Fiercest Frenemies" in anime due to their resemblance despite being adversaries and their need to engage in a mortal fight to become friends.104 In a Tokyo Otaku Mode poll, Sasuke was deemed the sixth best character women would want to have a date with.105 MerchandiseEdit Sasuke merchandise includes key chains106 and figurines.107108109 Boruto film audiences were offered fans bearing images of Sasuke and his daughter, Sarada.110 To promote the video game Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4, two 1/6-scale statues depicting Sasuke and Naruto during their final clash from the series were developed by Luxembourgian company Tsume.111 Japanese toy company Bandai released an action figure of Sasuke performing the Chidori move.112 In May 2017, Bandai launched a figurine of Sasuke performing his Susanoo eye technique, which represents the god of thunder Raijin. Studio Pierrot released artwork that was sold alongside this figure.113 Bandai also produced a limited-edition adult figurine of Sasuke as he appears in the Naruto finale and the Boruto franchise, which impressed Scott Green, a writer for Ain't It Cool News and Crunchyroll.114115 Critical responseEdit The Eastern fan (uchiwa) is Sasuke's clan symbol.116 Sasuke's character has received both praise and criticism in online and printed publications.117 Reviewing the series' first part, writers said they enjoyed Sasuke's fights but disapproved of his dark personality, which resembled the stereotypical rival in shōnen manga.118119120 Critics commended the relationship between Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura; they regarded the characters as complex and mature because of their teamwork and despite their youth.121122 Reviewers considered that the characters' tactics and the emphasis on their rivalry's emotional undercurrents made Sasuke and Naruto's final fight from the story's first part one of the most entertaining in the series,123124 and they praised the one-sided romantic relationship between Sasuke and Sakura.125126 Although critics enjoyed Yuri Lowenthal's voicing of Sasuke,127 Theron Martin of ANNsaid the actor had difficulty sounding younger in flashbacks.128 Reviewers were more enthusiastic about Sasuke's character in the second part of the series. Critics stated that his more-emotional demeanor and his conversation with the Nine-Tailed Fox — a creature sealed within Naruto's body — made his scenes in Naruto: Shippuden interesting.129130 Jason Thompson wrote that Sasuke had not become evil despite siding with the antagonist Orochimaru, lending ambiguity to his character.131 Writers believed Sasuke's fights during the story's first part's climax against Naruto second part had a major impact on the plot and the character,132133134 and they regarded his battles as some of the franchise's best.135 The series finale garnered praise from critics for the intensified rivalry between Naruto and Sasuke because of the characters' similarities.136137 Reviewers also applauded Sasuke's acknowledgement of his crimes, his agreement to go to prison, and his decision to begin a journey of redemption, indicating an acceptance of responsibility for his misdeeds and a response to Sakura's feelings.138Writers thought the character's monologue after his final fight with Naruto highlighted his deeper side and that his farewell was a satisfying ending to the final story arc.139140 Sasuke has continued to receive praise following the end of the Naruto series. Writers considered his fight scenes in Boruto: Naruto the Movie and in particular his teamwork with Naruto to be the best parts of the film.141142143144 A similar assessment was made of Sasuke's characterization as an adult; Chris Beveridge of The Fandom Post approved of his new personality.145 Critics also commented that Sasuke had become more caring toward his daughter,146147 and they said the Boruto anime had developed Sasuke as a father and a husband and had solidified his relationship with his wife, Sakura,148149 despite his flawed interaction with his family.150 Scholars have also analyzed the character. According to a study of readers' abilities to predict character types based on physical cues, Sasuke was classified as an ISTJ (Myers-Briggs) character type, making him a foil for Naruto.151 Rik Spanjers regarded Sasuke's dissimilarity to Naruto as tragic but wrote that the contrast between the protagonists' approaches to the world was fundamental to the plot: "Naruto's strength grows as he gains more loved ones to protect, while Sasuke remains alone and is increasingly absorbed by his quest for revenge".152 According to academic Amy Plumb, Kishimoto's references to Japanese mythology in Naruto, including the heraldic symbol of Sasuke's clan — a fan known as an uchiwa — added layers to the story and Sasuke's ability to 'blow away' the Nine-Tailed Fox's influence on Naruto resembled the mythological use of the fan to dispel evil.116 Beatriz Peña viewed Sasuke's antagonism in the series as a result of the war theme often shown throughout the story, with the Uchihas having been slaughtered due to a possible civil war against Konohagakure, which expanded the connection between him and Naruto.153